Wild Card
by livngnmymind
Summary: Fate stacks the deck against Aaron Hotchners survival. But someone provides a wild card in the person of Penelope Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds Story involving and

Tried to get this story out of my head in order to concentrate on other more complicated ones. But the blasted thing wouldn't get out of the way. So am submitting it in hopes it will leave me alone.

Rating- T because of violence and language some inferred adult situations, may change in later chapters.

Disclaimer- Nope, Don't own or lay claim to Criminal Minds Characters or plots, but its fun to play "What If" with them.

**The Wild Card**

*Life consists not in holding good cards but in playing those you hold well.~Josh Billings

_Intro:_

_Every so often fate stacks the deck against a good person. At those times a guardian's only choice is to throw a wild card in the deck. After all it is their job to help in a human's time of need; at least, that's what Aaron Hotchner's guardian believes. His guardian already works long hours, after all look at what the man does for his calling. Then to have fate pull something like this, well that just was not right. And his guardian had enough of things happening to Hotchner that weren't right._

_The guardian had been recently assigned to take over Hotchner; his previous guardian had a more hands off policy and allowed Aaron to slip down a deeply shadowed path that threatened the man's soul. But not this one, this guardian wasn't opposed to throwing in a wild card (or two or three) in order to make certain the deck wasn't completely against Aaron. This guardian had other ideas for him and rather unorthodox means to accomplish the ends._

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Late night in Main Lobby of F.B.I building near elevators<em>

"Oh Bossman! I am so very, very sorry! I should have been paying more attention to where I was going! Are you hurt badly?"

Penelope Garcia nearly wailed in apology as she led SSA Aaron Hotchner away from the inner set of doors toward a chair in the front lobby. She'd been on her way out after staying late and he'd returned to grab a folder from his desk. Timing had them meeting at the entrance, where Garcia slammed the door into Hotchner's nose.

"S'ok Garcthia, twas an atthident."

Hotchner's baritone voice was distorted by the silk tie currently clamping his bloody nose.

"It's not okay, Hotch. I probably broke your nose. I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

Garcia was nearly frantic with worry and wanted to die from embarrassment. Her velvet brown eyes brimmed with, as yet, unshed tears. Hotch could see how upset Garcia was, even with his head tilted back at an awkward angle. He truly wasn't angry. He hadn't been paying attention either, but it was so like Garcia to assume the blame for the mishap.

"Garcthia…" Hotch began, trying to calm an increasingly worried Penelope.

He'd no sooner spoken her name than they both heard a loud bang, followed by a shrieking clamor echoing down the elevator shafts. The sound of rending metal and the roar of the plummeting elevators had frozen both Garcia and Hotchner in place. The barest second before the exterior safety doors of the elevators exploded outward Hotch seized Garcia's waist and flung them to the floor behind the reception desk. Aaron landed heavily next to Garcia and used his body to shield her from the ensuing wreckage.

The concussive force of the crash sent shock waves and massive amounts of sheetrock and steel fragments roiling over them. Hotchner felt something heavy impact the back of his neck and upper body, then felt nothing at all; not even when Garcia slipped his cell phone out of his pants pocket and desperately hit redial.

"_Please, oh please let it be one of the team!" _Garcia thought.

Her fading consciousness heard David Rossi's voice say "Hello?"

Before passing out Garcia managed, "Rossi help. Explosion office, trapped in lobby… Find…us…"

Penelope never heard the shouted pleas from Rossi telling her to hold on help was coming, that the team would find them and that everything would be ok.

* * *

><p><em>Seven minutes Later<em>

Lights and sirens filled the night air surrounding FBI headquarters. Dust clogged the air as firemen and paramedics searched the rubble strewn lobby for survivors. First to be located was the night security officer, he was alive but critical. *_He'd been much closer to the elevator's safety doors when the metal gave way.*_

Not thirty seconds later a fireman saw the lime green heel of Garcia's shoe poking out from under a pile of ceiling tiles and detritus. Calling his laddermates to help him, they cleared the debris to find not one, but two people. Both were unconscious, but with strong vitals. Paramedics began working on Hotchner immediately, as he had obviously suffered a blow to the back of his head. There was a three inch long gash on the back of his skull and it was bleeding profusely. Garcia was unconscious and had a broken ankle caused by a heavy piece of metal landing on it.

There was a bright light in his eyes and a persistent buzzing in his ears. Aaron tried to squeeze his eyes shut, to keep out the painful light. Slowly, he realized the light was an EMT checking his pupils and the buzzing sound was someone asking his name. The buzzing kept repeating its demand until he spoke to it, his voice raspy and harsh from the dust.

"Aaron Hotchner, BAU."

He could hear them asking where it hurt, could he move his fingers, toes etc. He heard them, he just truly didn't think he had enough strength to answer. It was too easy to slip back into the waiting blackness, to not have to think or fight or feel.

Hotch could hear another EMT asking the same questions of the female to his left. When one of the paramedics moved slightly Hotch caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a green dress.

Penelope!

Aaron Hotchner suddenly fought against the darkness, finding a surge of strength coming from, coming from where?

Bands of panic tightened around his chest, threatening to squeeze the breath from his lungs, as he struggled mightily against the EMTs and firemen attempting to hold him down. The rational part of his brain knew they were only trying to keep him from injuring himself further; the rest of his brain didn't give a sugar frosted fuck.

They were getting between him and one of the last sources of luminosity in his life. He was able to throw two of them off balance enough to clear a gap; Aaron reacted, grabbing for Penelope's hand. He was able to clutch three of her fingers in his hand. Before the blackness rose to swallow him again, he said her name as one might say a talisman to ward off evil.

"Penelope", came her name on an exhale of breath.

Garcia woke to the sound of Aaron Hotchner's voice calling her name and the feel of his large hand clutching desperately at hers. All around her paramedics were talking, but try as she might she couldn't focus. Above the wail of sirens and paramedics Penelope heard the team shouting her name.

_They came for us _was the thought that kept repeating in her head, sustaining Penny, as she and Hotchner were loaded into ambulances and taken to the nearest trauma center.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later Hospital waiting room<em>

The other members of the BAU's first response team sat, paced or stood in the waiting area, anxious for any word on their unit chief and favorite technical analyst. None of them wanted to leave, not even for a second, lest the doctor come in while they were gone.

"This is taking too long. Someone should've been out to see us by now." Derek Morgan stated, gesturing angrily as he paced.

"Actually, this proves the old saying _No News is Good News_. If the worst had happened we would know already. This means the doctors are still working on them." Spencer Reid observed from his seat near the window.

"What caused the explosion, anyway?" Emily Prentiss wondered aloud.

David Rossi, the eldest team member, ran a hand thru his hair before answering. "I spoke with the lead investigator by phone a little while ago. He said there was evidence of catastrophic structural fatigue in the elevator systems. Causing two of the three elevators to come crashing down simultaneously. The FBI is fortunate it happened late at night when hardly anybody was at work."

The entire team shuddered to think of the casualties that might've happened during peak business hours at the FBI. Rossi pushed himself off from leaning against the wall and began to meander aimlessly around the waiting area.

"Video shows that Garcia exited from the one elevator that was structurally sound about two minutes before the explosion." Rossi explained.

"Thank God." JJ said quietly.

"Wait. If she was off the elevator two minutes prior, then why the hell was Pen still in the lobby when the crash occurred?" Morgan demanded.

Rossi just shook his head and chuckled. The rest of them looking at him like he'd suddenly sprouted a tail and horns.

"Rossi, this isn't funny man!" Derek growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"There is a bit of humor in this. Apparently, Garcia was exiting the lobby while Aaron was on his way in. Both of them were messing with their cellphones, not paying attention to where they were going. Aaron looked up in time to catch the door with his nose. Speedy Garcia managed to do on accident what at one time or another we've all wanted to do to Aaron, bloody his nose."

Rossi couldn't suppress the grin at the mental image his words produced. Everyone was momentarily stunned by Rossi's speech; then JJ giggled, followed by Reid's snorting chuckle. Seconds later the team devolved into laughing like hyenas.

Wiping tears from his eyes Derek asked, "You're telling us that Aaron Hotchner probably owes his life to the fact that Penny busted his nose?"

Rossi nodded, unable to speak because he began laughing again. This set everyone off on another round of tension relieving guffaws. Rossi collected himself as best he could then continued with what he'd been told.

"The tape shows Hotch holding his tie around his nose and Garcia trying to get him to sit in a chair. You can see where they look at the elevator bank and then right before the blast Aaron hurls them behind the reception desk. After that the screen just shows floating dust for the next twenty minutes."

The team sobered at this news, grateful not only for Penny's timing, but also Hotch's quick reflexes. Just then a middle aged female doctor walked toward them. Together they stood, moving closer, drawing strength and comfort from each others proximity.

"Family and friends of Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia?"

"That's us." Prentiss responded in a hushed tone.

"Please doctor. How are they?" JJ inquired, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion.

"I'm happy to tell you Ms Garcia is awake and asking to see all of you." the doctor smiled at their relieved shouts of joy. "I'll allow two visitors for her at a time for twenty minutes."

The group nodded in agreement, ecstatic their friend was alright. The doctor continued talking to them.

"Ms Garcia was fortunate that Mr. Hotchner shielded her from the majority of the blast. Other than a broken ankle, her injuries are minor. I recommend she stay overnight for observation, but she can be released tomorrow morning as long as there is someone to drive her home."

"I'll be here." Morgan said quickly, "Anything she needs I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry doctor. Did you say Mr. Hotchner shielded her?" Reid's curiosity made him ask.

"Yes. According to the EMTs on scene, Mr. Hotchner used his upper torso to keep the worst of the debris from her. This is probably why there was a large gash at the base of his skull. He took a severe blow to the back of the head." the doctor replied.

"And his prognosis?" Rossi prompted.

The tension in the room mounted as the agents waited for the doctor to reply. All of them hoping not to be told that Hotchner had fought his last fight.

"Mr. Hotchner has a severe concussion, causing him to drift in and out of consciousness. His lungs are fouled with dust particles and his breathing is shallow and labored. We're trying to stabilize that now. He also has numerous bruised ribs and his nose appears to have been broken."

The doctor concluded with, "If we can regulate his breathing and ascertain that the concussion resulted in no serious head trauma, I expect to release Mr. Hotchner by the end of the week."

Giving a collective sigh of relief, the BAU team broke up according to who would visit Penelope, who was going for coffee and who would take first watch over Aaron. After all, they were family and according to Penelope Garcia, family takes care of each other no matter what.

**Oh come on you didn't think I could actually kill off Penelope or Hotchner. After all this is their story. P.S. PLease review, this is my first submission and I want to know that I'm doing right by these characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

If fate means you to lose, give him a good fight anyhow. **William McFee**

You often met your fate on the road you take to avoid it. French Proverb

**Chapter Two**

_**The guardians had conferred; one upset that things hadn't gone exactly as planned, the other content for now that both humans were alive and well. Things rarely went exactly as planned when dealing with humans, too many variables. Still Aaron Hotchner was alive and that had been the primary goal. There was time, yet, for the rest.**_

_**_**Nine weeks later****

Aaron Hotchner hated the D.C. traffic more than nearly anything else; it crawled in places where it should've flowed freely and raced through spots it should have walked. So here he sat, stuck on the JFK freeway, waiting to cross the bridge that would lead him home. Anticipating a long wait he'd already called and arranged for his son Jack to stay with Aunt Jessica. The tension of the day and frustration with the stop and go (mostly stop) traffic had a thundering headache roaring behind Aaron's eyes. One of the few relaxation techniques he'd found to work at times like this was contemplating the idiosyncrasies of his team members.

But today not even that brought relief to the pounding of his head. Jesus, it hurt so badly his teeth were throbbing. Aaron reached in his jacket for the ibuprofen bottle in his pocket; opening it he discovered he had already taken the last pill.

"Dammit!" Aaron yelled, throwing the plastic bottle across the car before ramming his fist into the roof.

"Shit." He groaned. All his tantrum had done was make the headache worse. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aaron searched for acupressure points to relieve the pain. As his fingers slid down his long nose they encountered the calcified dent where Penelope Garcia had hit him with a door.

Despite the pain in his head Aaron smiled. He couldn't help it, thinking about her made him smile. He recollected how she'd been so beside herself with worry, for two reasons: first, he been bleeding and second, she'd been the one that had caused him to bleed.

He saw in his mind, with absolute clarity, Garcia's hands on his arm guiding him toward a chair; more than that, he remembered the concern and warmth in her large doe-brown eyes when she'd looked at him. That had been the start of it, the moment when the walls around his heart had begun to crumble.

And that… that look had been the first thing he remembered when he became completely aware of his surroundings 2 days later, still confined to a hospital bed. Amazingly neither he nor Penelope had been killed in that elevator crash. Hospitalized briefly, yes. But, they were alive.

David Rossi had filled in the blank spots in Hotch's memory. Hotch had also watched the video footage of the incident and was astounded they had lived through it. But it was Rossi, stressing the fact that Penelope breaking his nose had saved his life, which had changed the way Aaron Hotchner thought about her. Penelope Garcia had moved beyond friend and co-worker, she was… Well, Aaron was still trying to figure that out exactly.

Hotchner's car was pulling in sight of an off ramp, which he considered and dismissed the idea of taking. Back to the Penny situation (_and since when did he think of her as Penny?_). He wanted to thank her for saving his life, even if it had been by accident instead of design. In fact he had tried a dozen times to tell her thank you, but for some reason Penny had just smiled and waved it off. (_There_ _he did it again.)_

Aaron banged his hand against the steering wheel, not at all comfortable with these new feelings he was developing for his technical analyst. _Wait. His technical analyst? _Aaron sighed inwardly; yes that was how he thought of her now, as his.

And while his brain screamed at him, "_Stop it Hotchner! You know good and well Penny isn't interested in you. It's her and Morgan, always has been_." His heart just had to throw in "_Doesn't mean it always will be_."

Recalling each time he tried to speak with Penny (oh for the love of Pete just go with it) about the accident, he pictured how the embarrassment flushed her cheeks and how she would bite her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. He envisioned other reasons for the flush on her cheeks and her lips to tremble. All of the reasons involved him and her, in various stages of undress, bodies pressed together, passion rising between them until it threatened to crush them under a tidal wave.

"Christ on a crutch. Get a grip on yourself Aaron. Like that would ever happen. Why would she want someone as boring and broken as you?" Hotchner asked himself aloud. The spoken words snuffed out the fantasy, but not the spark of hope hiding within his heart.

Letting his gaze wander Aaron spied an orange convertible with the hood up, stalled on the shoulder of the ramp. That car looks like Esther, he thought, which meant Penelope might need assistance. Aaron angled his vehicle onto the exit ramp and brought the sedan to a halt behind the stranded car. Careful to avoid the cars passing by, Aaron got out and walked toward Esther. Realizing that walking up unannounced might get him hit with some type of tool, he paused next to the cars' windshield.

Aaron called out loudly to be heard above traffic, "Garcia!"

He heard a resounding thump followed by a muffled curse. Aaron rounded the front fender to see Garcia, vise grips in hand, rubbing her head. He froze at the sight of her; hair in disarray, grease smudging her nose and cheek and fiery frustration lighting her eyes. He couldn't recall ever seeing her look more…breathtaking, desirable, lovely. Pick an adjective.

(Penelope's POV)

"Hotch! What the Hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Penelope snapped at him, still rubbing the bump on her head.

She'd snapped at him, angry because he'd scared her and because she was beyond frustrated with Esther. Now seeing him standing there with guilt on his face and those shadows of pain in his eyes, Penelope's heart twinged in her chest; she wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms and find some way to smooth away his sorrows. Not that he'd let you, she thought. And with that thought a small crack formed in her heart.

"I'm so sorry Hotch. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You startled me and I can't figure out what's wrong with Esther and well…stuff has been going wrong for me all day. It's been a really crappy day and looks like its going to be a really crappy night." Garcia ended with a sigh, and then swiped her hand across her forehead leaving a trail of grease.

(Hotch's POV)

Aaron gave her a small smile, "That's alright Penelope, everyone has bad days."

Shaking her head Garcia replied, "No it isn't. I shouldn't take my bad day out on you, especially since you stopped to help. Can you forgive me?"

Aaron was willing to forgive nearly anything she said, so long as he could stay and bask in the warm light that is Penelope Garcia. She has this way of making his soul feel…buoyant. And the strangest thing about it, she does so without actually having to do more than simply be.

'_Do something_!' his brain screamed, '_Don't just stand here like an idiot_!' So motivated, Aaron reached in his pocket fished out a handkerchief and handed it to Penelope, "There's nothing to forgive Garcia. Here, take this. You have grease on your face."

Aaron took the vise grips from Penny, then shed his coat and tie saying, "Tell me what happened to Esther and maybe I can get her motor running again."

(Penny's POV)

_I bet you can, '_thought Penelope, _just looking at you is enough to get a woman's motor runnin'. Wait a damn minute! Did you really just think that about Aaron Hotchner? I mean yeah, you've always had the hero complex crush on him. And I don't know many women that can resist those eyes, like drowning in dark chocolate. Who wouldn't have just the littlest of naughty thoughts about Aaron?_

Grateful he was distracted by looking over the engine, Penny chewed nervously on her bottom lipand held tightly to the handkerchief Aaron had lent her. _And since when was her boss, the unit chief, Aaron?_

_**The guardians didn't know whether to laugh or cry; the situation these two put themselves in was so preposterous it was hilariously depressing. By the ALMIGHTY, humans can be soo dense. **_

"Garcia?"

His voice, thankfully, interrupted her train of thought, before it went down a track it had absolutely no right to travel.

"Yes, Hotch?" Penny answered. Trying to distract herself, she began attempting to wipe the engine grease off her face.

"Was Esther making strange sounds or driving funny?" Hotchner asked.

"Uhm… when I tried to start the engine this afternoon, it didn't want to stay cranked. It took me four or five times to get it going and then she seemed to run sluggish. When I exited the freeway, she sputtered and died. Right here where we now stand!" Penelope had grown frustrated while she spoke and was now gesturing broadly. Her white dress with little painted cherries bunched and strained against her antics.

(Hotch again)

Hotch paused in the midst of rolling up his sleeves, he was attempting to look thoughtful during Penny's rant. When what he really wanted was to lean in and kiss her. And keep kissing her until her really crappy day was nothing more than a memory.

_Stop. Focus on the car. You're her boss, for Christ's sake._

"Alright, let me check a couple things and we'll go from there." Aaron responded, amazing himself that he could put two words together that weren't questionable in nature.

He leaned over the engine, his hands moving surely. He checked belts, wires, hoses, battery connections and a host of other things to no avail. Twenty minutes later Aaron stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead and pulled his sweat soaked shirt away from his torso.

_Damn it was hot today! Ok, not the alternator or the fuel pump, that leaves the catalytic convertor or the water pump. _

Hotch thought he knew what the problem was, but he hoped he was wrong. If he wasn't Penelope's day was going to get alot worse.

"Garcia, could you try and start the engine again?" Hotch requested.

(Pen's POV)

Shaken from her daydream, which involved a shirtless Aaron Hotchner, herself, the hood of a car and copious amounts of sweat (My Oh My!), Penelope nodded, automatically saying, "Okay".

Grateful to have the heat to use as an excuse for her reddened face, Penelope hurriedly got into the car. She flipped the key and the engine turned over with a gurgling whine, then died.

"That's enough." Hotch bent back under the hood again.

_Calm down Penny, _she instructed herself_, be useful! _

So reprimanded she dug through her lunch bag, coming up with a fairly cool bottle of water. With a triumphant "Aha!" she returned to Hotch's side.

Holding the water bottle out Penny said, "Hotch, have a drink."

After handing him the water bottle Penny leaned against the fender, fanning herself. She didn't know which was making her more uncomfortable, the excessive heat or her suddenly vivid imaginings of Aaron Hotchner.

(Hotch's POV)

Grateful for the cool water Aaron drank quickly. Anything to relieve the miserable heat currently compounded by the concrete that surrounded them. Once finished Hotch looked over to inform Penelope what he believed was wrong with her car. The sight before him froze the words in his throat. Penny was fanning herself, her eyes half closed; beads of perspiration leaving a trail from her neck into her cleavage. An unconscious growl escaped his lips; which he quickly turned into a cough. '_Down boy! Just tell her about the car.'_

Pen's eyes snapped open at the noise. "Well, what is the verdict mein meistermechanik?"

Aaron hated to tell her, but she needed to know. "That you're going to need a master mechanic. The water pump leaked into the oil and as a result of overheating the engine block is cracked."

Penelope's eyes widened and before she could stop herself tears poured out. _This was just effing perfect. A perfectly crappy end to a perfectly crappy day._

So involved was Pen in her misery that, for a moment, she failed to notice she was now encircled by Aaron Hotchner's strong arms. That her tears were wetting the front of his shirt and his chin rested on the top of her head. The first she knew was the soothing comfort of his voice, telling her everything would be alright. It was a mark of how rotten her day had truly been that she allowed herself to lean into the embrace, soaking up the strength and sanity that was Aaron Hotchner. _What would it be like to have __this__ every day. I can't think of much that could be better. Don't get carried away Penny. You know that you and Aaron are beyond the realm of possibility. He's Aaron Hotchner, unit chief of the BAU, smoldering sexiness embodied and you're just…you._

To say Aaron had been shocked to see Penelope Garcia, Queen of Optimism, burst into tears was the understatement of the century. That he'd been nearly as shocked to find, that somehow, he had wrapped her in his arms without consciously deciding to would land you in the same category. Yet, now he couldn't bring himself to let her go; he was content to have her soft form pressed against his chest, his nose buried in her strawberry scented hair till time ended. A sudden and rather sharp pain in his chest confused him at first. _Oh yeah, that's what heartache feels like. I remember now why it's not a good idea to want something you know you can't have and don't deserve anyway._

_**Had the humans been listening closely, they might have heard the wind sigh. In truth it was the guardians, who were growing more exasperated with their human charges than ever before. This was going to take a lot more work. And some unusual and possibly painful nudges in the right direction.**_

_Authors note: This day isn't over for the characters yet. The chapter was already long and rather than continue here I've decided to make the rest another chapter. Patience, grasshopper. All good things to those who wait._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own criminal minds and unless I become independently obscenely wealthy soon it doesn't look like I will. Nor NCIS._

_Rating: Still T but will probably change next chapter or two._

_Warnings: Adult language, inferred adult situations._

You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back. Anonymous

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

**Carl Jung**

**Chapter Three**

_**Were it possible for a guardian to have actual physical contact with their human, Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia's guardians would have borrowed a move from another guardian's human, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and head slap the both of them. That was against the rules and though the guardians might wish otherwise, they had to work within the rules. This project had two possible outcomes: Aaron Hotchner's salvation or his untimely demise. The repercussions of which…well that didn't bear thinking about. The guardians could only hope that in this instance Penelope Garcia's intrinsic light would be enough to pull Aaron Hotchner back from the edge. Love can do amazing things, if only people will let it.**_

(Hotchner)

Loathe as he was to release Penny from where she stood pressed against him, Aaron knew if he was to maintain control over himself he needed (and hated this fact) some kind of physical distance between them. _She always comments on how much of a gentleman you are, don't ruin that. But! No buts. Distance Now! _Clearing his throat, Aaron suggested they go sit in his car with the a/c running and call a tow truck for Esther. Disappointment warred with relief when he felt Penelope nod. As she stepped away from the anchor point of his heart, the piercing pain in his chest intensified to the point Aaron wanted to seize her and fold her back into the security of his arms.

(Pen's POV)

Once her initial outpouring of emotion swept past, Penelope's rational mind began to reassert itself. As the mental reboot took place Pen realized two things: logically speaking Aaron was right, they should go sit in the air conditioned comfort of his car and her heart was crying _logic be damned, stay exactly where you are!_ For some reason, fear maybe, Penelope Garcia Empress of Emotion listened to the logical part of her brain and retreated from the warmth of Aaron's embrace.

Trying not to let him see her humiliating herself, which was plain silly, considering she had just finished dripping tears all over the front of his shirt, Penny wiped her eyes one last time with his handkerchief. Once finished Penny raised her eyes, swallowed the last modicum of her pride and drew breath to apologize to Aaron, for everything.

_Oh no. Oh dear Lord. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to deal with tropical storm Penny, pouring water works all over him, look at his shirt! _Mortified, Penelope stared at the front of Aaron's shirt; it was smudged, no smeared was the word, with her makeup and engine grease from her forehead and cheek.

Forcing a watery laugh, Penny brushed ineffectually at the stains, saying, "Your dry cleaner is going to hate me. First, the blood on the silk tie, now makeup and engine oil on your shirt."

Hotch smiled crookedly, "I have plenty of others. Ties and shirts are my brother's go-to gifts for Christmas and birthday presents."

Managing a weak smile at his nonchalance, Penelope figured he was simply trying to make the best of an awkward situation. Well then, the least she could do in return was not make things worse.

In as upbeat a voice as she could, Pen asked, "Was the heat making me hallucinate or did I really hear you say something about air conditioning?"

"You did." Aaron replied.

Then, like the gentleman that he'd continuously been with her, Aaron handed Penny the keys to his car telling her, "Go ahead and get in the a/c while I call a tow truck."

Before walking off Penny smiled sweetly and whispered, "Okay."

(Hotch's POV)

For once Aaron Hotchner was grateful for his legendary show-no-emotion poker face. Inside however, his emotions were in such turmoil he feared he might drown in them. The crushing need to feel her touch, to see her smile for him, to hear her voice become velvety and low caused his entire being to tremble. Unaccustomed to giving vent to such emotions Hotchner withdrew behind his emotional walls. How much longer those walls could continue to withstand the onslaught of long repressed feelings was anyone's guess.

While Penny relaxed in the air conditioned comfort of his sedan, Aaron was able to call a towing service as well as regain some of his famous self-control by mentally berating himself. _Don't read more into this than there is Hotchner. Penny is not interested in you. Penelope is just having an emotionally stressful day and you're someone she trusts enough to cry on. Don't be an ass and abuse that trust._

After gathering his coat and tie Hotch returned to his car. Gratefully he sank into the blessed coolness, closing his eyes to rest, before he informed Penny that the tow truck would arrive in about twenty minutes. Fortunately (depending on one's perspective), the company he'd called had a truck sitting in traffic on the same stretch of highway, not far from where Esther was broken down. Once the truck made the turn onto the exit ramp, Esther could be at the mechanics in no time.

Opening his eyes Aaron turned to tell Penny the news, what he beheld caused his brain to overload, his senses to ignite and Aaron to be extraordinarily grateful that his jacket covered his lap. (So much for those impervious walls, huh.)

Penny had leaned toward the a/c vent holding open the neckline of her dress to cool herself; eyes closed, chill bumps raised on her exposed skin. She was unaware a couple buttons at the front of her dress had come undone; combine that with how she'd gripped the material, pulling outward at the corners of the neckline, and Aaron had an unimpeded view of her swelling breasts.

_Sweet mother of- What the- I just- If I could-**Penny**! _His thoughts fragmented; then for a split second his desire over-rode his caution and Aaron reached for her.

_**NO! STOP THIS!**_ And his caution/rationality hit like a sledge hammer forcing Aaron's head to collapse backward on the headrest. He covered his eyes with his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into them and this time when he growled he didn't bother to hide it.

(Penny's POV)

She didn't think she had ever been more grateful for air conditioning. Cranking the temperature down and the fan to the highest setting, Penelope angled the vent to cool her neck. _Oh sweet relief! This is wonderful!_ Penny closed her eyelids and leaned into the frosty air. When she felt the sweat trailing below her neckline and down her bra, Penny pulled at the dress material, not caring that a couple buttons had come loose.

She heard the car door open and felt the vehicle shift as Aaron (Hotch! Got to stop calling him Aaron) sat in the drivers seat. Risking a glance at him, Penny's heart skipped a few beats. Sitting with his head against the backrest, eyes closed, he looked exhausted. Peering between her eyelashes, Pen noted the dark circles under his eyes, the tension in his jaw and the stiffness of his shoulders.

_Poor thing. I bet he hasn't slept well in days._ Penelope thought, heart brimming with compassion. Which was followed by an impure _I can think of at least twenty ways to help him sleep better at night. Penelope Garcia! Control yourself! _

Feeling a blush race across her pale skin, Penny clamped her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. _Please, oh please, don't let him notice I was staring. I'd be more embarrassed than when I broke his nose or when I was crying on … Did he just growl?_

Concern surging through her, Penelope looked over at Aaron (oh what the heck), who currently appeared to be attempting to push his eyes out his ears. Heart aching for him (in more ways than one), Penny sat up touching his bicep lightly; he tensed at first then relaxed as she asked "Aaron. Are you ok?"

(Aaron's POV)

He felt the heat from her hand on his bicep and it relaxed him more than he wanted to admit. How long since a woman's touch had made him so comfortable and excited at the same time? Too long. Then she did something that destroyed a section of the walls he'd constructed to protect himself, she said his first name. In that soft, lilting voice was everything that was Penelope Garcia put into sound; it sounded to him like… heaven. _You can't tell her! You can't! Just lie. No! Don't lie, Penny hates lying. Crap now the headache is back. That's it, tell her that._

"Been fighting a headache all day. Thought it was gone, heat musta brought it back." Aaron answered.

It was a kind of truth. While he had worked on Pen's car the headache had lessened and as he'd held her sweet, pliable body the pain disappeared completely. Now the realization that he was 100 percent, head over heels, stupid in love with her and that fate could never be kind enough for her to feel the same way, caused the damnable headache to come roaring back. Now his head didn't just pound, it felt as though his brain was exploding. Groaning in agony, Aaron barely heard Penny speak. Unsure what she had said and unable to think beyond the pain, Aaron remained still. Merciful Jesus! He'd rather have another concussion than this. At least the unconscious part was pain free, and lately Aaron hurt even in his sleep.

(Penelope's POV)

_What to do? What to Do? Well DO something, you can see he's suffering. You want him to know you care, then show him!_

"Aaron, I'll be right back." Penny whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly it would cause him more agony.

Jumping from the sedan, Penny hurried to her vehicle. Retrieving her purse, go bag and lunch kit, she hustled back to Aaron's car. Rapidly, Penny found the bottle of prescription strength Motrin that she'd been given when her ankle was broken. Shaking out two pills, Penny fished a lukewarm bottle of water from her lunch bag and opened the driver's door. Seating herself on the lower doorframe, Penelope gently coaxed Aaron to swallow the pills. Finding the seat controls, Penny pushed the button to recline the driver's seat as far back as the thing would go. Miserable as he was, Aaron gave no objection. Throwing her bags in the back, Penny closed the driver's door quietly and slipped into the back seat. The angle of the seat was such that Aaron's head nearly rested in her lap, perfect for what she wanted to accomplish.

_OK, magic fingers don't fail me now. _

Unbeknownst to her co-workers Penelope had begun taking classes in therapeutic acupressure massage and like anything else requiring tremendous dexterity and empathy, she excelled at her studies. With great care Penelope moved Hotch's hands away from his eyes and when he gave a token protest she murmured soothingly; reassuring him that all was well and the pain would be gone shortly. Continuing to talk to him, Penny started massaging away the tension. She applied light pressure on his stress relief points and using the techniques she had learned it wasn't long before Penny felt Aaron relax. She worked quickly (lest he try to refuse), moving from his forehead across his cheeks and nose then down to his jaw and from there, to the areas of his neck and shoulders that she could easily reach. Smoothing and easing the strain out of his muscles, Penny strove to unknot the tautness causing Hotch such horrendous misery. She knew she'd accomplished her mission when Aaron exhaled deeply and his head lolled to the side.

"He sleeps." Pen whispered to herself . "At last."

Resolved to keep watch over him, Penny shifted to get as comfortable as possible while remaining in physical contact. Knowing that the tow truck would arrive soon and that Aaron would probably not stay asleep long, Penelope gave into a small secret wish and began brushing her fingers through his dark hair. _It's so soft and fine. And smells nice too. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses? _

Lazily, Penny continued caressing his hair, smiling when he sighed in his sleep. _Enjoy this while you can Pen. You know it'll never happen again. _Sigh. _At least you know the magic fingers routine works and you can stop worrying about whether you wasted your money taking those lessons._

Several minutes later Penny looked down to see Aaron's eyes were open and staring at her in a most peculiar and unnerving manner. Utilizing every calm and unrattled nerve in her body Penny smiled warmly, asking, "Feeling better o' overwrought Captain of mine?"

"Much better." He stated softly, "I'm not sure what or how you did it, but…thank you Penny."

Not certain that she remembered how to breathe, Penelope couldn't fight back the blush that flashed across her face or the nervous grin that she gave him. _OMG. He just called me Penny, he never calls me Penny. Okay breathe, gear back a minute. You caught him by surprise is all and calling you Penny is just an accident. But maybe…maybe it means. Means what? I don't know, maybe that he's more than simply grateful. Yeah right. Keep dreamin kid._ _Now be polite and answer the man. _

"You're most welcome."

Seconds before the awkwardness became noticeable, Penny saw flashing yellow lights in the rearview mirror.

_Saved by the tow truck. And there is a phrase I never thought I would say, I mean think.._

(Aarons POV)

He remembered her saying something then leaving the car. He remembers she came back and somehow managed to get him to take pain medicine. He thinks he recalls her removing his hands from eyes and then… Only the vaguest impressions of her comforting voice and soothing touches can he bring to mind. So vague in fact, that had he not woken up to find himself staring upward at her face with her fingers caressing his hair (and free from pain), Aaron might have thought he'd dreamed the whole thing. Proof that he hadn't was her soft hand still resting on his forehead and the blush on her face. He hadn't meant to call her Penny, but once it had escaped his lips and he'd seen her reaction Aaron knew he wouldn't change what he'd said for all the gold in Fort Knox. _She blushes when you call her Penny. Not for Derek or Rossi or Reid, just you. Maybe she wouldn't mind if you called her that more often. Yeah, but if you call her that in public everyone will know how you feel. You know what. I want them to know. Or I would if I knew she could feel the same way about me. _

Then amber lights washing through the window heralded the arrival of the tow truck. _Dammit, why couldn't the tow truck have taken a little longer to get here. Now there's a phrase I never thought I would say, even to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I know this chapter was kind of fluffy but I promise more actionprogress in the next one. I kind of lost track and had to rethink the direction this was headed. Plus I realized that there had to be a really good reason for Hotch's headache to go away and who knows the magic fingers may come in handy plot-wise later on. **

**Also would like to thank those that have sent reviews and favorite storied this bit. I wasn't certain how it would be received but i'm glad someone likes the idea as much as I do.**

**Promise to update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK-same disclaimer, blah,blah,blah.**

**Same ratings same warning.**

"I fell once, but am afraid to fall again. In love, that is…" (Pelle)

"No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible." (George Chakiris)

**Chapter Four**

_**For the first time since taking over Aaron Hotchner's guardian had true hope for him. Hope that not only would the cards fate had decided to stack against him actually fall in his favor (thank you Queen of Hearts), hope that his heart could be healed and his soul enlightened. Because for one brief shining moment of time Aaron Hotchner had not only allowed light to surround him, he let it illuminate the darkest places inside himself. And the purity of light chased away some of the monsters trapped within. Now if the guardians could just get these two past their own silly hang-ups, then the important changes could really begin.**_

(Hotchner's POV)

The tow trucker driver was glad to be out of the gridlocked traffic on the JFK and hooked up Esther in record time. Penelope gave the man directions to her favorite mechanic, really the only mechanic she trusted with Esther's care. Such was the traffic on the JFK, that the 5 miles to the mechanic's shop took less time than it would have to make a ¼ mile on the freeway. The entire ride to the repair shop Hotch kept glancing over at her. Even though he knew he should really watch the road, he found he couldn't help himself. His brain was trying to reconcile the manner in which Penny (here we go again) behaved around him at work with the way she had behaved when Hotch had stopped to help.

_Ok, the crying bit I can understand. Bad day gets worse, too much heat and result emotional meltdown. I get that. But afterwards, in the car. And **No, not the air conditioner thing**. The part where she miraculously got rid of that blinding pain. How did she do that anyway? Got to find out. Back on track, Hotchner. You know, the part where she's playing with your hair and then she blushed 'cause you called her Penny._

Stealing another look at his passenger, Hotch resisted the urge to squirm in his seat. He'd never been exactly comfortable with thinking about his emotions or the emotions of others. And having the object of said emotions seated so tantalizingly close was absolutely not helping.

He heard himself think, _You know Penny would and has gone to amazing lengths to take care of all the team. Why should this be any different? Maybe she blushed because she thought you'd be upset that she was coddling you._

And then Hotchner heard a distinctly different voice (female?) say _**And MAYBE its because she has more feelings for you than you realize, you obtuse imbecile. **_*P.S. There are no rules against communicating with humans, it's simply not commonplace.*

Confused momentarily by the sound of the other voice, the words themselves struck a chord inside that seemed to resonate with him. It was those words and not his own that he contemplated the remainder of the drive to Harv's Auto Barn.

(Garcia's POV)

_Penelope Garcia what were you thinking? You just had to know what it felt like didn't you? Just had know what it would be like to touch him while you thought he was asleep. Well, he wasn't and now he's uncomfortable around you. I mean, he hasn't even spoken to you since the tow truck arrived. And this is going to make things soo problematic at work. Especially since you're in lo- I mean infatuated with your boss. Oh what Do I DO NOW?_

All these thoughts and more rattled around Penny's brain during the drive to Harv's. By the time they arrived she was so nervous she stumbled over herself getting out of Hotch's car. Following Aaron inside she listened as he explained what was wrong with Esther. Harv, bless him, listened intently asked direct questions and promised Penny to have a look first thing in the morning. He informed her that after he assessed the extent of the damage and tracked down parts, he would call and give her an estimate. Satisfied that her baby would have the best treatment possible Penelope gave a relieved smile. After thanking Harv profusely she turned to leave.

Penny had decided that the best way to end this uncomfortable air between her and Aaron was to put some distance between them. Time and distance. It was Friday afternoon and if they were fortunate, no calls would come in before Monday. By that time she could collect herself and be ready to deal with the fallout of this. So determined Penny began to dig thru her purse to find her phone and call a taxi. She would thank Aar- Hotch! For his help and make her own way safely home.

(Hotch)

Aaron was glad to find that Penny's favorite mechanic knowledgeable and trustworthy. OK, so he was a little jealous that it was Harv she smiled for and not him, but the man had been courteous and seemed harmless. He still didn't like it. Trailing behind her as they walked outside Aaron was surprised to see Penny had pulled her cellphone out of her bag.

Curiosity gnawed at him making him ask, "Who're you calling Garcia?"

"A cab boss. I've taken up too much of your evening and I don't want to impose any longer. You've been so kind already and I'm grateful, but you shouldn't be expected to wait around on me. So I figured I could catch a cab the rest of the way…" Penny rambled.

Aaron felt his guts wrench at the statement. _No, don't let her call a cab. Offer to take her home. Maybe on the way you can find your spine and ask her to dinner or something._

"Garcia, put the phone away. I can drive you home." Aaron stated, trying to keep his tone calm as he stepped toward her.

"Hotch, really it's ok. I can just…" Penelope chattered.

"Garcia." Aaron said quickly, desperate to convince her not to take a taxi he moved closer.

"But…" Penny squeaked.

"Penny, hang up and get in the damn car!"

The words came out harsher than he intended, for his voice was tight with unspoken desires. Without recognizing his own movements Aaron trapped Penny between himself and the door of his car. Looming over her, Aaron could see the pulse jumping on her neck and had to wrestle down the compulsion to lean over and run his tongue over the spot. Instead his fingers slid down her arm plucking the phone from her grasp, ending the call. Reaching behind her with his other hand Aaron opened the car door, forcing her closer to him. So close he actually felt the button on her dress catch slightly on his shirt. Longingly, his eyes traveled up from that delicious beating pulse point to her face.

What he saw crushed him. Her glazed stare and shaking breath told him that he'd pressed his luck too far. Penny was frightened of him. And for a woman that was scared by very little in life that was saying a lot.

Aaron retreated, albeit slowly, from her personal space.

_You ass! Look at what you've done. You managed intimidate the most fearless woman you know. Apologize, tell her you're sorry, beg her forgiveness, whatever it takes. Although, it would serve you right if she hates you. _

His voice and eyes were soft with remorse as he whispered, "I'm sorry Pen. I didn't mean…I only wanted."

Trailing off Aaron's jaw tightened and his eyes closed while he struggled with his inner self. Backing up to open the car door he continued huskily, "Please let me drive you home Penny. I need to make sure you'll be safe."

_**If Aaron Hotchner could only see his guardian's face he would be awed by the smile therein. Save where his son was concerned, that statement was the closest Aaron had**_ **_come to a profession of love in a long time. And while Hotchner's guardian had prayed for more, this at least was a good start._**

(Penelope's POV)

_Oh now you've done it Penny. He's angry, really angry. You couldn't just swallow your pride, deal with being uncomfortable for a few more minutes and let him drive you to your house. No, you have to be independence queen. And he was only trying to help._

At least that was what she thought before he had her backed up against the door of his car. But as he leaned over her, causing her to bend her spine backward to create a gap between them, Penny could've sworn she felt the heat of his desire on her face. Then as his hand brushed down her arm she was distracted by the electric charge of her skin. Her pulse jumped, tapping a staccato rhythm in her chest. And caught, by both his body and the look of liquid fire in his dark expressive eyes, Penny could only stare.

_Okay_ (inner voice wavering), _either he is supremely pissed, because that reminds me of the "Look" he uses in interrogation, or he's going to kiss me. Don't be ridiculous Pen. He's not about to… Uhm, am I closer to him now than I was before? How did that happen? _

She was closer, Pen realized. So close that his chest almost touched hers. Genuinely shocked, Penny wasn't able to make her body obey any commands. She wanted, oh so very much, to crush her body to his while her lips captured his mouth, making their tongues twine together. But nothing worked. Penelope swallowed convulsively, certain there was steam shooting out her ears. And when he raised his eyes to hers, the worst happened. He remembered that she was just Penelope, plain old Garcia, and he was her boss. Covering up her disappointment Penny let him step back. The moment had been lost, perhaps never to come again. So confused she wanted to scream or cry or both, she might have done just that if he hadn't apologized. Thrown off balance once again, Penny curtailed her confusion and focused.

_He looks so… hurt. Like he thinks I despise him or something. _

And then he did something that in all the years she had known him, he'd done only a handful of times. He apologized. The apology followed by the declaration of sincere concern, proved her undoing. As he held open the car door, she merely nodded, slipping into the seat quickly before her feelings got the better of her. She watched as he walked slowly, almost regretfully, around to the drivers side and got in without a word.

(Aaron)

He cranked the engine and drove silently to the front steps of her apartment building. Upon arriving Aaron proceeded to open both her car door and the lobby door; Penny not knowing what else to do or say, let him.

Stopping at the threshold of her apartment he told Penny, "You know that there isn't much I or the rest of the team wouldn't do for you, if you'd ask, but you never ask. There are no lengths to which we wouldn't go to keep you safe or make you happy. You believe you're burdening us with nonsense. When really you're the only thing that keeps us sane. You're the only person I know that gives me hope."

Embarrassed and confused Aaron turned to leave expecting no forgiveness; though he'd told her more of how he felt in less than two minutes than he had in all the previous years combined. So when she touched him gently and smiled that blinding smile that was all Penelope Garcia, his chest swelled and his eyes stung little.

(Penny)

Her head canted to the side she looked sweetly at him and said in hushed tones, "I always thought the world would be a better place if there were more men in it like you, Aaron Hotchner. Now. Now I'm certain of it."

Before she could talk herself out of it, Penny leaned in placing a kiss on his cheek. Withdrawing rapidly she turned and fled to her apartment. Ducking in, Penny closed the door with a thud. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she strove to control her body. She was shaking like a leaf and her heart was doing summersaults in her chest. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she shook her head woefully.

_Damn that man. Just when I thought I had figured him out, he has to go and say that. Dear Lord, Penny why did you tell him that? Because it's the truth as you see it Pen. And face it everybody needs to feel loved-I mean appreciated. Did you have to kiss him, too? No. I didn't have to. I wanted to. God help me, I still want to._

Penny allowed the tears to fall unchecked, while she wondered how she was going to deal with the fact that she had somehow fallen in love with the most unattainable man she'd ever met. Aaron Hotchner.

(Aaron)

It was he supposed, meant to be a simple kiss on the cheek, a sign of affection between friends; but, it caused his pulse to race, his breath to catch in his throat and his palms to sweat. His skin felt scorched where she'd touched him, the impression of her lips burned into his memory. While Penelope retreated behind her apartment, Aaron stood frozen in place. Unable to move or talk, he had no strength to prevent her from leaving and no voice to tell her how much he wanted her to stay.

Minutes, though it felt like hours, passed before Aaron found the willpower to move again. He trudged down to his car, feeling both lighter and heavier at the same time. Taking an alternate route home Aaron replayed the scene in his mind. Her sultry tones echoed in his ears, over and over. Repeating until he lost the words, only the meaning of them and the sound of her voice as she spoke them. The flesh on his cheek still smoldered from her kiss. And somewhere amidst this reverie Aaron became aware of an unusual undercurrent, so low and faint that he nearly dismissed it. But as seconds passed it grew in volume and intensity, continuing for an eternity, it seemed, before Aaron recognized what it was.

The sound of his own heartbeat astounded Aaron Hotchner. How long since he'd heard that beat? How long since it had beat for any reason other than merely the biological reason for which it was designed? He couldn't remember. All he knew is that it was beating now, only because of her. Only For Her.

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was less than two miles from home when the news anchor on the radio caught his attention.<p>

"To all audiences just tuning in I repeat: A section of the JFK bridge has collapsed. An unknown number of injuries and deaths have occurred. All emergency responders in the area have been called to the scene."

Hotch's phone rang shrilly, diverting his attention. He answered, speaking to David, "I'm fine David. Yes, I was. No, Garcia's car was broke down on the off ramp about three miles before the bridge, so I gave her a ride home and took a different route. Yeah, I know. I know, I would have been on the bridge about that time. Okay, I have to let you go I need to call Jack, let him know I'm alright. Ok, talk to you then."

Penelope Garcia had graduated from leaning against her front door to slumped on her couch, when her phone began ringing. Fumbling to answer it, she heard Derek's ringtone. Wondering what her chocolate goodness had to say to her Penny answered lightly.

"Hello my sweetness. No, only been home a little while. Why? What? Oh Sweet God in heaven! No, no, Esther broke down on the side of the road and Hotch pulled up not long after. Yeah I guess he was on the freeway headed home, stuck in traffic like everyone else. Hmm, no he called a tow truck and drove me back to my apartment."

Penny's voice trembled as she responded, "Oh God, Derek. Aaron would have been on that bridge when it collapsed. It would've… No you're right. He wasn't and he is. Yes he would've had to take another route home from here. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, I'm sure. Ok, talk to you tomorrow, hot stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, this chapter had me stumped, but I think I finally got it right. Once again thank you for all the story alerts and especially the reviews. PS am going to try and have another chapter up in next couple days, so give me a shout and tell me what you think. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers- Still don't own.**

**Rating-Still T for now**

**Warnings-same as before**

*AUTHORS NOTE-As I was thinking about the direction of this story I suddenly realized I have typed four chapters of a CRIMINAL MINDS fan fic and haven't had a single bad guy. Can't have that now can we. After all the show is called CRIMINAL MINDS; so the next chapters will see if Love truly can conquer all, even unsubs.*

We have to realize that we are as deeply afraid to live and to love as we are to die." Ronald David Laing

**Chapter Five**

_**The guardians were growing anxious. Time had nearly expired and Aaron Hotchner's life was still in jeopardy. And if their plan failed so to was Penelope Garcia's, for her destiny had now become twined with his. One last hand would be dealt to determine their fate. Either Aaron would win this hand, forcing the deck to be reshuffled (although thrown out in favor of an entirely new deck was the hope of his guardian) or he would lose. Aaron would have to vacate his spot in life and Penelope's continued existence could not be assured.**_

_**Over the Weekend**_

_(Penny's argument with herself)_

_Should I call?_

I should. I should tell him.

_Tell him what Pen? That you're in love with him? That you can't sleep for dreaming about him; that every second of your free time is occupied by wondering where he is, what he's doing, who he's with. __He doesn't think of you that way!_

I don't know that!

_He didn't come back, pound on your door and declare his feelings for you did he?_

No, but…

_But What?_

Aaron doesn't really declare his feelings about anything.

_Please Penny. PA-THE-TIC. He could have his choice of smoking hot female agents, why choose you?_

Hey! I may not be supermodel material, but I'm super smart, super funny, superiorly kind, and no one is as good as me in the e-verse.

_Great. Sounds like best friend material to me._

Gee thanks. You do know you're supposed to be on my side.

_I'm only trying to keep you from getting your heart broken AGAIN. When you chase after the unattainable, you always fall short Penny. Can we say Jason Battle and then the debacle of wasting all that time on Kevin Lynch._

Ok… I get the picture. I won't call.

* * *

><p><em>(Aaron's argument with himself)<em>

Don't be a coward. Just pickup the phone and call her. No, you should go over there. Talk to her in person.

_Why? So she can slam the door in your face?_

Penny wouldn't do that.

_Okay, probably not. So you tell her, then what?_

I don't know.

_You don't know? I tell you what will happen, she'll give you that I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way speech. You'll say something really asinine and hurt her feelings. Then there goes any chance that the two of you can still work together, much less be friends._

I wouldn't say anything to hurt Penny, not deliberately.

_No. Not deliberately. But you'd freeze her out; with that oh-so-cold Ice in his veins Hotchner treatment._

Ouch.

_And Penny deserves better than that. She should be with someone warm, someone open and caring. Not a man that locks his heart up anytime life gets too painful. She'd have to fight you for your affection._

Not true. I care about her more than anyone except Jack. And maybe I'm not the most openly demonstrative man alive, but that doesn't mean I don't show that I care.

_You know she deserves better._ _She deserves someone that isn't haunted and broken. Someone that she doesn't have to repair to get a half way suitable man._

If I don't tell her it'll kill me.

_If you do tell her it could kill her. You'd risk that after what happened to Hailey?_

No…No, I can't risk that.

At the BAU Monday Morning

* * *

><p>(Garcia's Lair)<p>

Derek Morgan watched as his best friend, the sunshine of his universe, twirled despondently in her chair. Sure, she was dressed like she always was and her phone banter just as snappy, but he knew something was wrong. Derek crossed his thick arms over his chest and leaned against the office wall, fully prepared to become a permanent fixture there until Baby Girl told him why she looked so dejected.

She would not want to tell him. He knew that. He also knew, given enough time and the right amount of pressure that he could get her to confide in him. He hoped that today of all days she didn't choose to be her hard-headed self. He needed to take away the misery in her eyes. And to do so he had to know what was wrong.

And who he had to hurt to fix this.

* * *

><p>(Hotchner's office)<p>

Ensconced in Hotch's visitors chair David Rossi sipped at his coffee, waiting until Aaron capitulated. His long time friend looked like hell. Aaron was sharply dressed, as ever, but his eyes were lackluster, his expression forlorn. It had been years since he'd seen Aaron so depressed. Though Hotch had insisted he was alright, Rossi believed he was anything but. So Dave waited while Aaron buried himself in the bureaucratic morass that is paperwork, using the excuse to ignore the fact Rossi was waiting him out.

Rossi had the patience of Job when he chose to utilize it and though Aaron excelled at keeping his feelings to himself, this time David would not be denied. Taking another sip of coffee Rossi, profiler par excellance, wondered what had his friend so twisted up inside he threatened to explode. Not a case, for the team had nothing working at the moment. Not Chief Strauss, she was out of the country. What else? What could make Aaron such an emotional wreck?

A sudden epiphany struck David. What always made a man act like an idiot when normally he wasn't? A woman.

In this particular instance, a certain curvy blonde technical genius with office space at the opposite end of the hall.

David smiled into his coffee mug, eventually, come hell or high water he would get to the bottom of this. He just prayed it would happen before Aaron became a shadow of himself. And before David's own hair turned grey and fell out.

* * *

><p>(Garcia's Lair)<p>

"Baby Girl, talk to me. Tell me what's got you looking you might cry any second." Derek pleaded. He hated this, hated seeing the sparkle in her eyes dimmed for any reason.

"I'm fine, Hot-stuff. Just got a lot on my mind." Penelope responded dully, her chair swiveling back and forth.

"Goddess, you are many things, but today 'fine' is not one of them." Derek replied solemnly.

Leaning over, Derek grabbed the arms of the chair stopping the swaying motion. Crouching down, he stared into her eyes. Seeing the yearning sadness, Morgan felt his heart contract.

Speaking softly he said, "Please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Giving Derek a weak smile, Penny laid her forehead against his and placed her palms on his cheeks saying, "I love that you want to fix this for me, my Noir Hero. But it's not in your powers. This, I have to figure out on my own."

As Derek drew breath to try another tactic, J.J entered Garcia's Lair. Seeing her two friends in a rather suggestive position, she nearly retreated. Too late. They had heard her heels clicking on the floor and saw her walk in. Penny appeared to be close to tears and Derek hurt and angry. What the Hell was going on?

J.J stammered, "Uhm, I-I c-can come back in a couple minutes."

Penny released Morgan, allowing him to stand up and tilted her head in J.J's direction.

"Not necessary, my blonde bombshell." Penny quipped. "What can the Goddess of all things E do for you today?"

J.J glance bounced between them as she said, "We've been assigned a case. We have to meet in the conference room in 10. Bring your go-bags."

"Both of us?" asked Penny.

"Yes." J.J nodded as she walked out to round up the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later all of the members of the BAU's first response team were seated in the conference room. Penny had managed to take a seat at the end closest to J.J and owing to her emotional state Morgan seated himself at her side. Reid, Prentiss and Rossi scattered randomly around the table. Everyone's go-bag had been piled in the remaining chair, so that when Hotch arrived he was forced to stand through the presentation.<p>

When Hotch motioned for J.J to begin, Morgan couldn't help but notice the man seemed to be functioning on autopilot. All the motions were right, all the questions pertinent and all the assignments handed out in the normal efficient manner. But Derek perceived a roteness about the event. So as not to be caught staring Derek swung around in his chair to face his boss while he clarified a point.

"We're going to Dallas because the office there has three deaths and they can't figure out what happened? Doesn't make a whole lot of sense man."

JJ interjected, "It does if you consider that all the victims were male FBI agents holding supervisory roles."

"Strauss had orders from the director to send us." Hotch intoned, his voice missing its usual intensity. "The agency is concerned that these deaths maybe related. As different as they appear on the surface, we can't ignore the fact that 3 agents from the same office are dead in less than a month."

Reid piped up, "Even with an office staff the size of the one in Dallas, three deaths in less than a month, in a non-field operations situation is highly improbable."

"We leave in thirty." Hotch stated brusquely turning from the team and stalking out the door.

Morgan took note of the miniscule slump to his boss's shoulders, the extreme rigidity of his spine and the heaviness of his tread. Yes, Aaron Hotchner looked perilously close to the brink of losing all hope. Morgan caught Rossi staring at Hotch's back, as the unit chief exited the room, a troubled expression drawing his features taut.

Rossi glanced away; concerned that Morgan had observed him staring at Hotch so pensively. Derek said nothing, only canted his head slightly, throwing Rossi a questioning look. David made a motion with his hand indicating the two agents would discuss this later. Seconds' later Rossi gaze took in Penelope's forsaken countenance and his earlier suspicions were confirmed. David cut his gaze rapidly back to Morgan, inquiring with an upturned palm and raised eyebrow in Penn's direction. Morgan shrugged.

David dipped his head, inwardly praying for strength and patience. He had a sinking premonition he and Derek Morgan would need both in the next few days. But first it was imperative that he and Derek Morgan have a serious conversation. He appreciated that neither of them truly wanted to be stuck in the middle of this, but they were involved whether they liked it or not. And David Rossi was determined to take action. Too much was at stake for them to stand idly by.

_**Thank Heaven for the power of friendship, which is after all another form of love. The guardians had a precious few other options left and needed to save those for dire situations. But this human intervention opened whole new opportunities to explore. The guardians raced to formulate a new plan; there was much work to be done and little time to accomplish it.**_

* * *

><p>PS* I know this chapter is rather angsty but had to have a lead in for the next chapter. Plus I knew if there was an unsub, then the rest of the team had to be in here somehow. Hopefully will have next chapter or two up this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews and favorite story votes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-No I don't, wish I did. Own at least a little share of interest in Criminal minds.**

**Rating-Still T, pretty mild as chapters go.**

**Warnings- Uhm, none I can think of this time. So, Enjoy.**

**Leo Tolstoy "**He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began."

"Accept the things, to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."-Marcus Aurelius Antonius

**Chapter Six**

_**The guardians had help now, for which they were exceedingly grateful. Humans could do and say things that the guardians could not. Not without risking serious reprimand. Although, at this late stage Aaron Hotchner's guardian was willing to consider nearly anything no matter the consequences, with Penelope Garcia's guardian not far behind. **_

* * *

><p><em>After the meeting:<em>

_(Penny in her lair)_

"Sweet mother of all things electronic, how am I supposed to do this?" Penny demanded quietly of herself.

"I can hardly be in the same room with him without breaking down. The whole time we were in that meeting I could feel him staring at me. Like two laser beams in the back of my head. And I," Penelope said in a voice so low only canines or other animals with extraordinarily sensitive hearing might have been able to register it, " I sat there too scared to run out of the room and too terrified to turn around and tell him…".

J.J knocked on the door to Garcia's office asking, "Penny you ready? You need help with anything?"

Smile wavering on her lips Garcia replied, "Sure sweetness, carry my 'extras' bag for me?"

Handing her bag full of extra cables, wires, spare keyboard, mouse, etc., to J.J, Penny hoisted her compact scanner and laptop to her shoulder. Putting on the bravest face she could muster Penny strode from the room, to face the next few days of her own personal hell.

* * *

><p>(<em>Hotch's Office<em>)

Two hours. Hell, less than two hours. That was all the time it had taken for him to understand that this unspoken need for her would make working anywhere in her vicinity, much less working at her side, utter torture. He could not be around her without it tormenting his heart and soul; but neither could he be apart from her, without his heart and soul crying out in desperation to be in her presence.

"What choice have you got Hotchner?" Aaron asked himself despondently.

Shaking his head, the unit chief set the infamous mask of invulnerability on his visage once more, hoping like crazy the stupid thing wouldn't shatter like glass the second she looked at him. Grabbing his briefcase, he turned to leave knowing somehow, after this trip, things would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>(<em>BAU Garage-with Morgan and Rossi<em>)

In order to expound on their earlier silent conversation, Dave Rossi and Derek Morgan had volunteered to be responsible for loading all the bags and necessary equipment into the cargo areas of the unit's two SUV's.

Opening the cargo door roughly, Derek demanded, "What the Hell is going on Rossi? Baby Girl is ready to break down at the drop of a pin and Hotch is walking around like…a condemned man awaiting execution."

"I don't know precisely. J.J interrupted before I could get Hotch to cave." Rossi said while stacking bags in the rear of the SUV. "You able to find out anything from Garcia?"

Shaking his head emphatically, Morgan replied, "No. All she would tell me was she had to figure 'this' out for herself. I might've been able to get more, but J.J came to get us for the meeting."

His forehead creased with concern, Derek thought cautiously as he loaded a couple more bags into the vehicle. "However, since you and I are currently loading bags to hide the fact we're having this conversation, it leads me to believe you know more than you're saying. What gives old man?"

Closing the back door, Rossi moved to the second vehicle before saying, "I don't have any proof, but… I think the two of them are each others problem."

"What?" Confused, Derek set down the suitcase he'd been holding.

Seriousness drenched his tone as Rossi inquired, "Did you talk with Penelope Friday evening?"

Nodding affirmatively Derek replied, "Yeah. I was worried when I heard about the bridge collapse, so I called her earlier than usual."

Derek's eyes scoured Rossi's countenance for any clue as to where this was leading, finding none he continued. "She said Esther had broken down and Hotch came across where she'd stalled. He called a tow truck and gave her a ride home."

Rossi nodded absently as he picked up the abandoned suitcase and shoved it in the cargo area. Gazing thoughtfully at the younger agent, he responded, "I had a similar talk with Aaron, probably close to the same time. What **precisely** did Penelope say?"

Obligingly Derek repeated verbatim what Penny had told him. Once finished Morgan paused expectantly,then watched as Rossi ran frustrated fingers thru his wavy hair, appearing very much as if he wanted to yank it out by the handfuls.

Sighing Dave stated, "She called him Aaron. She never calls him Aaron anymore."

"So?" Morgan stuffed an equipment case into the car carelessly.

"So, I was wondering when this would happen and I can say with certitude their timing really sucks!" Rossi rubbed his brow in aggravation.

"I'm not following you Rossi." Derek said impatiently.

David gave a mirthless chuckle as he quoted, "Show to me a man, or woman, who believes the one they love, loves them not in return and I will show thee the most wretched creature in heaven and earth."

"Plain English, Shakespeare." Derek grumbled.

"Plainly. Our intrepid leader and our technical kitten are in love with each other." Rossi replied sagely, "And both too afraid to take the leap of faith, so to speak."

"Baby Girl and Hotch?"

Derek was, stunned is too mild a word for how he felt. Floored was more appropriate. At first, Derek could not wrap his brain around Rossi's statement. I mean Baby Girl and Hotch! Then Derek considered that Rossi must have suffered head trauma of some sort. Nevertheless, as the possibility swirled around in his mind, Morgan considered everything he'd seen and heard in the last year or more; all the glances, comments, gestures, even the silences took on new import. Finally, Derek concluded Rossi might be right.

Recognizing their time was running short before the rest of the team arrived; Morgan inhaled deeply and answered, "Okay. I believe you."

Pausing to throw another case in the back he continued, "It's not something I would have figured on, but the two of them together makes a bizarre kind of sense."

Morgan quickly heaved another couple of bags into SUV, asking, "So what's your plan Dave?"

Astonishment showed on Rossi's face as he responded, "I would've thought you'd hate the very idea of Aaron and Penelope."

Sensing the implied question, Derek chose his next words wisely, fully aware that the man beside him would weigh and measure each one.

"I love Penny. I always have and always will. She's part of my soul. But I know I can't give her the kind of permanent, self-sacrificing love she deserves. If Hotch can love her the way Penny deserves to be loved and make her happier than any woman has been before, then I'll do whatever is in my power to help them see their truth."

For the first time all day Rossi smiled openly, "It's no wonder she adores you, Derek. I don't know many men that would be willing to step aside for another man as you have."

"My Goddess's happiness is what's important," Morgan declared firmly.

Slamming the cargo door closed, Derek stared intently at the older man, "But just so we're clear: if he breaks her heart, I'll break him."

"If Aaron is mentally defective enough to hurt her, I'll hold him down while you break whatever you want." Rossi agreed, shaking Morgan's hand to seal the pact. "About the plan, I have a couple things to work through yet. I'll tell you when we get to Dallas."

"Fair enough." Derek agreed quickly, relieved that they had not been overheard. Sometimes their teammates were too nosy for their own good.

* * *

><p>The flight to DFW airport was so fraught with tension that even Reid, normally oblivious to such strife, took notice.<p>

Garcia spent the entire trip either typing on the computer or gazing mournfully out the window. Derek alternated from talking to Rossi, going over the painfully thin case files and trying to cheer up Garcia. When J.J wasn't involved in discussion with Prentiss, Rossi or himself, she stared at Morgan and Penelope with an indefinable expression. Hotch spent the flight sitting alone poring over papers or feigning sleep.

Reid wasn't certain what had transpired to precipitate this rift amongst his teammates, but he was certain he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Four black SUV's from the Dallas office awaited their arrival, each driven by a first year agent ecstatic to be of service to the legendary BAU team from D.C. The team members, stiff from their long flight, allowed the young agents to efficiently load them and their bags into the vehicles. Occupying various cars, the team settled in for the ride to the FBI main office in Dallas suspecting their arrival time coinciding with lunch hour would make for a long, tedious drive. However, with judicious use of side roads and flashing lights, the agents arrived at the FBI building less than an hour after touching down on Texas soil. (Which, btw, anyone that has ever driven in Dallas traffic will say is damned impressive.)<p>

The head of the Dallas branch met them at the front door, personally escorting them to the rooms/offices set up for the visiting team. Once the agents had helped themselves to the strong coffee and sandwiches provided, they seated themselves around the table waiting for Chief Parmley to begin filling in the blanks.

His reputation as a man that cut through the bullshit was well founded. Chief Parmley wasted no time on formalities; he jumped straight into the facts.

"Three of our supervisory agents have died in the past month. All males. All unmarried. The youngest early thirties, the oldest mid-sixties. Each of them physically fit men, who received a clean bill of health at their quarterly checkup, less than six weeks ago." Chief Parmley informed them, simultaneously scrolling thru photos of each deceased agent as he spoke.

"Yet Bill Tanner, the oldest agent, died from septicemia after his appendix unexpectedly ruptured. Mark Rudisill, 44 yoa, suffered a massive stroke and finally, Wade Miller, 32 yoa, had a massive coronary. He was pronounced dead before the ambulance could get to the E.R."

"Normally this may not have raised too many suspicions, after all people have undiagnosed medical conditions all the time. However," Chief Parmley passed out several copies of a lab report, "forensic analysts discovered traces of a chemical substrate in Miller's heart tissue."

Chief Parmley fixed Hotchner with a stare, "I was able to obtain autopsies and test results from the others as well. In each case there was a chemical present that either caused the condition or exacerbated, rapidly I might add, a pre-existing condition to the point it was fatal."

"I think the unsub is someone in my office." he stated between gritted teeth. The anger rolling off his broad shoulders was palpable as Parmley spoke again, "Your team is the best. I need the best to find out who is killing my agents before anyone else dies."

* * *

><p><em>(UnSub Reactions)<em>

_How Dare He! How dare that insufferable, egotistical, boor of a man call in outside help? This development could ruin months of careful planning._

_Rage boiled inside further twisting dark hate filled passions. Abrupt psychotic laughter filled the room, echoing outlandishly through the building. _

_Actually, this was much better. It would be so much more gratifying to make fools of the supposed experts from D.C. Infinitely more amusing to watch the BAU specialists run around like idiots than to watch the local amateurs slog through this investigation._

_Oh, but Parmley would definitely have to pay for this unexpected surprise and just for good measure I should make one of the BAU members an example of my work. Overall, this is a greater challenge than I had anticipated, but I have never been one to shy away from a challenge once it is presented._

_A terrifying leer split the face of the unsub, matched in horrifying magnitude by the fanatical lunacy glowing in the eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know. I'm getting there. This story has taken on a life all it's own, complete with appointments and scheduling conflicts. However, the next two (maybe three) chapters will tell the tale. Thanks again for reading. Now see the review button? See it? Push the review button! Good reader. LOL- couldn't resist, my weird sense of humor showing itself.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope still not seeing my name at the beginning of each Criminal Minds episode, so guess what that means.

Rating: T at least for language.

I don't think you can keep someone you truly love at arm's length on purpose; they'll always end up in your arms. ~Holly Nichole Miller

"If you believe in fate, believe in it, at least, for your good." Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Chapter Seven**

**Helplessness was a state of being unfamiliar to the guardians. They watched, they guarded, they suggested and when necessary helped their humans find the way back on the right track. But this, this situation was so far off the beaten path, the guardians weren't certain they even had the right map. However, believing in the Boy Scout Motto: Be Prepared, the guardians decided to throw their weight behind David Rossi's plan; while simultaneously putting the finishing touches on their own. They prayed it would be enough.**

* * *

><p>(FBI Main Office- Dallas, TX)<p>

Once the briefing was concluded, Chief Parmley left the BAU team to build their profile and plan their strategy. The Chief had impressed them all with his knowledge, brevity and most of all his willingness to admit when he needed help. He had reassured them that anything they required was theirs for the asking and if any team member encountered difficulties, from any sector, he would take care of it.

Hotch stood before his fellow agents and a distractingly alluring technical expert, fighting an unexplained gut-wrenching dread. This situation was far worse than he had imagined. His team faced dangerous situations as a matter of course, but now they had to find a way to keep each other safe from the very agency that employed them. FBI agents and employees underwent continual behavioral tests designed to eliminate situations such as this. The unsub was either able to pass these exams undetected or had only recently suffered this mental break.

Both scenarios presented the likelihood for disastrous consequences. Aaron could already sense the tension building in his body and this time, some of it, wasn't directly proportionate to _her _immediacy.

Realizing they were all waiting for him to begin Hotch cleared his throat, "We need a working profile of this unsub as quickly as possible. Three victims in the time frame Chief Parmley described means our killer is already devolving. The next victim has already been marked. Most likely is already being poisoned."

Reid spoke up from where he was seated, paper work scattered around him. "Poisoning usually indicates a female killer. And the specificity of the chemicals used on the victims denotes someone with a highly developed knowledge of chemistry and human physiology."

"So we're looking for an intelligent female, employed by the FBI as a scientist?" queried Prentiss. "How much contact could each of theses agents have had with a laboratory analyst?"

Hotch shook his head before responding, "At this point I'm not willing to rule out male suspects, but I agree with Reid about the specialized nature of the poisoning."

"Plus, we can't simply assume that because a person has an advanced understanding of a chemistry related field that they might not work in another area." Spencer added. "I mean, look at me."

"The walking library is right," Derek agreed.

"Walking Library?" Reid whispered, seeming perplexed.

Derek continued unabated, "I think we need to see all the cases from the last five years that each of our victims worked on. Maybe there's an overlap in the personnel, someone they all worked with at one point that held a grudge, someone still employed by the Bureau."

"Garcia, will get that information." Aaron responded, trying appear casual (and not like his own tie was about to strangle him) Hotch looked at his agents, "We'll need interviews with the agents most recently assigned to work for each victim; as well as a list of all the clerks, secretaries, and assistants assigned to those units"

Penelope scribbled furiously, gaze trained to the note pad in front of her, acutely aware if she raised her eyes to acknowledge _him_ that her precarious emotional balance would topple over. And that, unquestionably, she dared not risk.

Having finally managed to quell the tremors within him, Hotch built up a head of steam, outlining what needed to be done and fielding the other's questions and suggestions with the ease born from years of practice.

(Side conversation between Rossi and Morgan)

Derek meandered over to lean against the wall where Rossi stood watching the proceedings.

As casually as possible he asked, "Gonna let me in on the plan Dave?"

"Yes, but for the moment just back me up. And keep your eyes open." Dave replied in an undertone, gesturing vaguely with his coffee mug toward the photo board.

Morgan nodded dispassionately, wondering what the old man had up his sleeve. Anything was possible where David Rossi was concerned.

Rossi stepped forward, intentionally drawing the focus of the other team members. If his strategy went well he would have more people backing him up than Morgan. The difference was Morgan knew this was deliberate, the rest would deem it sensible.

"Aaron, I have a couple concerns I'd like to address before we go any farther." Dave said reasonably.

Hotch nodded, "Go ahead."

Never one to hold back when something was on his mind, Rossi nevertheless chose his phrasing carefully, "Given the victimology, the methods used to perpetrate the murders and the dynamics of our team, I believe that we should take extra precautions to ensure our own safety."

Judging by the micro expressions crossing his face, Aaron had reached similar conclusions on his own. Good, thought David, that will make all this easier to pull off. Or so I hope.

Quickly picking up on Rossi's train of thought Derek played along, inquiring earnestly, "What sort of precautions?"

Rossi walked over to the nearest chair, seating himself and crossing his legs casually while he stated, "Presuming Chief Parmley is correct and our unsub works in this office, I think it's best that none of us go anywhere by ourselves, especially us men."

"Agreed." Aaron said, sweeping his gaze across each team member until they had indicated agreement.

Before Rossi could draw breath to continue Reid interrupted, in true Spencer fashion.

"Also, I would recommend that we not eat or drink anything we haven't prepared ourselves or gotten directly from vending. One of the fastest methods to poison someone is ingestion."

Grateful to Reid for unknowingly aiding his cause Rossi ventured, "Calling to have food delivered to us directly and picking it up ourselves can eliminate that possibility."

"Everyone on program?" Aaron asked, somewhat relieved that his team had come up with these solutions themselves and he wasn't forced to make what were sensible precautions an order.

(Oh, how little does the boss man realize that things are never this simple when David Rossi, along with some outside influence, decides to put a plan into action. Although, if Rossi had been aware of the side effects of his plan, he might well have… Nope. He'd have still done it.)

* * *

><p>Fear. It clogged her throat and squeezed her lungs. It made her heart race and sent her blood boiling to the point she wanted to scream at them. Were they blind? No. Being deliberately obtuse? Possible. Suffering from some kind of delusion that even though they were sitting around a conference table talking about extra safety measures and poisoning, that they really didn't believe in the likelihood they could truly be in danger? Maybe.<p>

But if they mistakenly believed that Penelope Garcia was going to be silent to avoid hurting their egos, well they had best rethink and check their egos at the door.

"Sirs? ", Garcia said nervous as all hell, but unwilling to back down even if it meant facing their (especially _his_) wrath.

"Yes Garcia?" Two voices answered. Rossi's amiably, Hotch's cautiously neutral.

Steeling her resolve Penelope launched full force into her speech, "I understand that the teams have to go and interview people, but wouldn't it make more sense for J.J and Emily to accompany Derek or Reid? I mean so far all the victims have been men and while thus far all the poisonings have been gradual, that doesn't mean our presence here couldn't prompt the unsub to use faster acting poisons."

They were both staring at her, hell the whole team was staring at her. But the inscrutable looks from Rossi and Hotch were the most disconcerting. Penny struggled with the urge to beat _him_ over the head with her laptop, possibly Rossi too, just to emphasize her point. Penny was virtually certain they would object to her plan to keep them safe. Not that she cared. If she had to test every drop of liquid, every morsel of food and low-jack each one of them with GPS, cameras and heart monitors to ensure they all made it home alive then so be it. Even so, Penny had to admit she was glad that, this time at least, Derek was agreeable to her suggestion.

"I think that's a good idea Baby Girl." Derek stated, noticing how Hotch's eyes flashed anger (and jealousy?) for the most miniscule of seconds.

He'd seen the tightness of the team leader's jaw muscles and if the man wasn't careful he might wind up breaking his own teeth. Additionally, Morgan had to hand it to Rossi, the old man had been right. Baby Girl and the Boss (who'da thought?). But right now the most pressing issue was keeping everyone safe, even if they refused to concede they could be in danger.

Prentiss chose that moment to throw in her two cents, "Garcia's right, at this juncture there's no indication the unsub targets women in any manner; having us," pointing to herself and J.J., "partner with Morgan and Reid could grant a higher level of protection than two male officers together."

J.J. nodded her agreement, voicing her opinion in the matter, "Penny made a good point. We've already established the killer is devolving, fairly swiftly it seems, and the poisoning could easily become more rapid. After all, now that we're here what does it matter if the deaths appear to be from natural causes?"

"At the very least the girls can get us medical attention more quickly." supplied Reid, oblivious to the implied morbidity of his statement.

Rossi, J.J. and Prentiss gaped at Spencer disbelievingly, as he gave them the small half smile he used when anxious.

Morgan groaned, "Geez, Kid."

Refusing to allow the jolt he felt at Reid's statement to show on his face, Aaron cleared his throat drawing the team's focus back to him.

"Very well then, J.J, you and Morgan interview Tanner's group. Reid, Prentiss take Rudisill's agents. Rossi and I will speak with the team Agent Miller supervised." Hotch nodded toward his agents in turn and concluding his instructions began heading toward the door.

Rossi unfolded himself from the chair as if to follow Aaron out of the room, while surreptitiously catching Derek's attention to indicate the younger man needed to stop Hotch.

Morgan had intuited the meaning of Dave's rapidly shifted gaze and minute finger waves and planted himself solidly in Aaron's path.

Taking in Morgan's sudden appearance in his chosen trajectory and the brawny man's body language Aaron prepared himself for what was bound to be an unpleasant exchange.

"Morgan…"

"Uh-uh. Not this time boss."

"Morgan, there's no time for this. We have interviews to conduct and a killer to catch."

"I know that Hotch. And I also know any interviews you and Rossi need to do can be done in these rooms. Those agents work two floors down. It's not a strain for them to come to you."

Derek was, excuse the dreadful choice of phrasing, dead set on this little strategy modification and he hoped Rossi would forgive him. But he figured if Dave was forced into the same position then maybe Hotch wouldn't stay pissed off as long. And he knew Penelope Garcia would do everything in her awesome Goddess-like abilities to make certain the two senior agents stayed safe whilst under her watch. Derek figured Penny had already hacked the video camera system and would have sound recording up in no time; he fully expected the possibility of thermal imaging and poison detecting equipment to be set up in the conference rooms by the time they returned.

This way really was the best plan. Keep the bosses safe, check. Keep Penny safe, check. Give Rossi time to work his magic on Hotch and Baby Girl, check. Still be able to conduct necessary interviews, check. He could always ask for absolution later. At least they'd be around to give it.

* * *

><p>(THE UNSUB)<p>

Satisfied that his afternoon energy drink now contains enough chemical to give him that final jab towards that last dirt nap, I discover I can't quit smiling. I walk through the maze of corridors and offices, unnoticed and therefore unmolested by security. Security, pah! What a pathetic joke!

I hum under my breath, lost in wondering how long it will take before he collapses. Will he last out the day here only to crumple to his death on the floor of his apartment? Or will the stress of the job be enough to raise his blood pressure and then **POP!**

Oh, how I hope it happens here. Imagine the panic as the rest of these fools rush around, trying in vain to save him. And the fear, now that the BAU idiots are here, fear will spread like wildfire through the ranks. My smile widens as I think about how Chief Parmley has unknowingly helped me. I would laugh, but that would arouse suspicion. I can almost smell the waves of terror emanating from the pathetic masses of oh-so-superior Special Agents of the FBI. That smell is intoxicating, better than the costliest perfume in the whole world.

That's really the worst part about my plans, the not knowing where they'll be when it happens. Still, it's okay if I'm not at every scene. I don't relish the idea of life in a cage and not being present at all the incidents keeps me under the radar. But, oh what wouldn't I give for it to happen here, right under the noses of the _experts _from Washington. The looks on the faces of those D.C. dickheads will be priceless. Good thing I'm constantly in and out of that unit and half a dozen others every day as a matter of course. There won't be a need for me to invent some lame excuse to be up here.

As I wait for the elevator I press the files tightly to my chest, trying to control the maddening glee within. The old man was right I'll admit. Why join'em when beating them is soo much more enjoyable.

* * *

><p>(Back with the BAU Team)<p>

Having spent the last fifteen minutes listening to Derek and the others trying to argue some sense into Aaron and Rossi, the last of Penny's emotional restraints gave way to the pressure cooker that was churning inside her heart.

"Stop it!" Penny yelled.

And they did, all of them.

"Why can't you admit that Derek's right?" Penny blurted with uncharacteristic vehemence.

This garnered a smile from Morgan and dumbfounded stares from all the others. Startled by the intensity of her own outburst Penelope, wrung her hands nervously as her gaze danced back and forth between Rossi and Hotch.

"Forgive me sirs, but both of you fit the victim profile. It's not that far fetched to think the unsub might decide to target one or both of you." Penelope gushed, with tears threatening to choke her.

Aaron stood silently, unprepared for the roiling miasma of feelings that coursed through him. Rossi gazed quietly into his coffee, trying to appear disapproving and outraged. (When in fact he was having a difficult time trying to control the urge to laugh.) Aaron opened his mouth to launch another protest, only to have the words wither away as Penelope spoke again.

"I don't care if you don't like this. The two of you are staying in these rooms. Here at least we can protect you, somewhat. And don't even think about giving me that crap about not needing protection. If any of the rest of the team or myself fit the profiles as much as you two fit these, you would have no problem ordering them to stay here." Penny felt her throat closing up as her emotions overwhelmed her, she managed to whisper in a strangled voice, "If we didn't at least try, whatever we could, and something happened to you how could we… we'd just be…I'm not strong enough to stand over another casket."

Trembling with fear Penny rushed into the adjacent room, where her equipment had been setup and promptly slammed the door behind her, leaving the BAU team staggered by the ferocity and truth of her statements. J.J. and Prentiss recovered first, glaring at the two supervisory agents as they went to the other room to comfort Garcia. Derek stayed where he was blocking the door, giving Rossi and Hotch an 'I told you so' look. Reid looked uncomfortably like he'd rather be anywhere else right at this moment. Rossi set his coffee mug down and ran his fingers through his hair, appearing properly abashed at his prior mutinous statements.

But it was Aaron whose reaction stunned them all. He loosened the tie that had been threatening to choke him all day and grabbing the nearest chair slumped down in the seat. He leaned forward holding his head in his hands and for a moment Rossi and Morgan feared Hotch might have broken under her last comment. In a small way, he did.

His voice barely audible Hotch said, "She's wrong, you know. She's the strongest of us all."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, boss. She really is."

Rossi sighed, "She's also right."

Dave looked toward Morgan smiling ruefully, "Tell her we'll stay here. No more arguments. That we'll only leave these rooms when the entire team leaves together. Right Aaron?"

Any thrill Derek might've had about winning an argument with Hotch and Rossi (half-hearted as Dave's disagreement was) faded as he watched his boss nod in acquiescence whilst continuing to cradle his head as if in pain. Man, he really hated this. But as his Goddess had pointed out they had to at least try and keep them safe. Derek wasn't sure he could live with himself if Rossi or Hotch died because of something he hadn't done. And he was certain he couldn't bear up to seeing Baby Girl bury her heart in the ground with Aaron Hotchner. Because as sure as the sun sets in the west, Derek Morgan knew that's what would happen.

_**This wasn't exactly the way the guardians had forseen David Rossi's plan going; trust in Morgan to not only modify that plan, but also speed things along between the two souls that desperately needed the help. And though his guardian would have preferred that Aaron had capitulated sooner and given in based on the love that bloomed in his once bleak heart, for a while at least, guilt would work just as well. On another note, Penny's guardian resolved to have a word with David Rossi's guardian, just to be on the safe side. Truly the guardians didn't want to overlook anything, not even if the possibility was miniscule that he might be in more danger than even they knew.**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: WOW! This chapter was like pulling teeth without novicaine. It really took a while. Sorry about the delay. Had some serious Family matters arise that had to be dealt with, but now that this chapter is done I hope the next ones will fall into place rather rapidly. As always thanks for reading and review review review. <em>


End file.
